


Caught My Baby Crying

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dylan, are you alone?” He tries, talking calmly and transferring him to speakerphone in order to text Mitch a string of question marks followed by Dylan in all caps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught My Baby Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is i'm sorry. I kinda just let my emotions right this so it might not make any sense and it's cheesy af.   
> \--  
> Title from: Omen by Disclosure   
> \--  
> Go CANADA GO :)

“Dylan?” Connor picks up on the first ring. It’s not a question, he’s got caller ID, he knows it’s Dylan, but all he gets in response is breathing.

It’s about 4 in the afternoon, Connor having just come back from his latest round of physio. Connor does a quick calculation; it’s after midnight in Helsinki. He pulls the phone off his ear to make sure that Dylan truly is still on the other end of the line. The silence is not normal and it kinda freaks him out.

“Dylan, are you alone?” He tries, talking calmly and transferring him to speakerphone in order to text Mitch a string of question marks followed by Dylan in all caps.

“Yes,” Dylan responds, and it comes out more like an exhale of breath than a spoken word.

“Okay, can you tell me what’s wrong?”

Again, just breathing.

“Dylan. Come on, I know you can do it. I’m right here.” Connor frantically refreshes his phone and finally a text comes in.

 _he mentioned something about needing space so I went out with the guys._ Mitch replies and now Connor starts to panic. Dylan is alone, possibly having a panic attact all the way across the country.

_K I’m talking to him on the phone. Keep you posted._

“Dylan are you there?” Connor gently reminds him.

“Whatifwecan’tdothiswithoutyou?” Dylan blurts, “Whatifican’t.”

“Slower please.”

“I’m letting everyone down.” Dylan muttered. “We can’t do it without you, just like they said.”

 _You should probably think about heading back to the room, I’m not sure how much I’ll be able to help._ Connor sent to Mitch

“Dylan, what are you talking about?” Connor asked softly. “You’re great!”

“Sure whatever you say.” Dylan says bitterly. “I’ll just ignore everyone in Canada who hates me.”

 _On my way back_ Mitch responds

“Just because this year isn’t going as well-“

“No Connor.” Dylan nearly screams and Connor shivers. “You don’t get it.”

Connor stays quiet, waiting for the explanation.

“You don’t get it because you’re Connor McDavid. The Canadian dream. The guy who never does anything wrong.” Dylan is crying now and Connor feels so helpless.

“Dylan, that’s not true.” Connor starts to say.

  
“Do you have any idea how fucking hard this season has been without you?” Dylan sobs. “All I want to do is prove that you aren’t what makes me special and that I can actually play hockey without you standing next to me holding my hand.”

Connor sits in stunned silence while Dylan sniffles into the phone. They both hear the knock on Dylan’s door.

“It’s Mitch.” Connor says quietly, maybe Dylan will open the door.

“One sec.”

Dylan puts the phone down on the bed and walks over to the door and looks through the peephole. Mitch looks a little drunk and a lot like he’s just run a marathon. There’s no one around so Dylan opens the door and says very quietly, “I just need a minute,” He sniffs, “Please.”

Mitch takes one look at Dylan and nods quickly, mumbling, “I’m here if you need anything,” and then runs down the hallway to scare Jake who’s just coming out of his room.

Dylan closes the door quickly and retreats back to the bed.

“Connor?”

“Yes?”

“I just want to prove I can do it.” He whispers, almost too quietly for Connor to hear.

“Dylan, you are so damn good.” Connor says, hoping the amazement in his voice is clear to Dylan. “I am so fucking proud of everything you’ve accomplished this season and in this tournament.”  
“Really?” Dylan squeaks.   
“In fact if I was on the board I’d take you for MVP of the tournament hands down.”

“Yeah well you’re biased cuz you’re my boyfriend.” Dylan counters, but he sounds more like himself and it’s so much better.

“I guess I am.” Connor giggles, “but seriously Stromer. You are carrying that team, just keep it up.”

Dylan thanks him silently and he knows Connor gets it so he says this instead, “Hey Connor?”

“Yeah?”

“Happy New Year.”

“You too babe.” Connor smiles.

When Mitch comes back to the room in a couple of hours, he sees Dylan asleep, content smile on his face and falls into bed, making a promise to himself. They’ll win it for Dylan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
